Sweet Dreams
by paper jam
Summary: After reading some magazines, Miyu gets sidetracked, sneaks inside Kanata’s room and watches him sleep… Wait a minute… How did she end up in Kanata’s arms again? [Oneshot][Canon]


**Title: **Sweet Dreams

**Authoress: **Crayon Eater Aya

**Summary: **After reading some magazines, Miyu gets sidetracked, sneaks inside Kanata's room and watches him sleep… Wait a minute…How did she end up in Kanata's arms again?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Note: **Generally a continuation of "I understand" but is an independent story altogether. In Miyu's point of view! _Smug grin_ Fluffier! XD Yay!

Wait! I forgot! **a.d.a. hikari**, how "M" do you want the story to be again?

* * *

A rustling of pages echoed in the quiet hall of the Saionji Temple. She was lying upside down on her futon, her long blonde hair spread out. Her emerald eyes skimmed through the pages of the magazine in her hands. Nearing 10 o'clock at night, the girl yawned as she tossed the magazine to a pile at the corner of her room.

She adjusted her position on her futon as she reached for the last magazine beside her. She was currently in a stomach-down position with her legs up in the air. Miyu yawned as she observed the cover.

A beautiful girl that was not older than she was posing a peace sign winking at the camera. She had waist-long black hair and warm tawny eyes. She was wearing cute yellow pajamas flooded with anime characters.

Miyu sighed and glanced down at her wardrobe; she too was wearing pajamas but of light green color, still flooded with anime characters. She glanced at the mirror behind her and wondered if she could be as beautiful as the girl on the cover.

She shook her head and proceeded to read the contents of the magazine.

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_November Issue_

**_BOY PROBLEMS? (Page 65)_**

_Get advice from our Love guru!_

_Guaranteed sweet dreams all night long!_

**_Tired of your Wardrobe? –p.82_**

_Splash some color onto your life!_

_White isn't the new rainbow! XD_

_**Your life guided by the stars?**_

_Find out what the stars _

_Have in store for you!_ **_P. 44_**

_The Green-monster inside you!_

_Find out if you're a jealousy _

_Machine in the making with a quiz!_

_**-PAGE 16-**_

* * *

Miyu rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness and decided to turn to page sixty-five. 

'But it's not like I have any boy problems!' she thought defensively. 'I'm just curious that's all'

She sighed with adoration at the design of the two-page spread. It was a gorgeous blend of light purple and periwinkle with glittering shooting stars falling down from the night sky. A couple's silhouettes were basked in starlight as the boy's head lied on the girl's lap.

Slowly, she pictured her and Kanata… She coughed and blushed as she shook her head. She carefully read the two-page spread and smiled at the end. She yawned and decided that it was time for—

A muffled groan…

That was from Kanata's room! Concern immediately flooded her veins as she stood up in a hurry and headed towards his room. Nearing her destination, she tiptoed the remaining distance and carefully slid the paper door open.

She nearly plopped down with appreciation as her eyes met the sleeping figure of her housemate. Miyu silently sat down beside his futon crossed legged as she tucked a stray hand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Miyu…"

Her eyes widened as she quickly scrambled to get closer to him. If he was going to dream about her she has the right to know what's happening in that head of his. She waited with willing ears.

"You're…"

She held her breath.

His eyes opened.

"Such an idiot"

She gasped with rage as she planned to claw his eyes out with her recently-manicured nails.

"You!" she growled in annoyance as she stood up and headed for the direction of the door.

A strong tug on her wrist made her lose her balance and she conveniently landed face-to-face with the very boy she opted to avoid since the other night's display of affection.

"Let go of me!" she struggled as the object of her affection held her wrists preventing her from escaping him anytime soon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly with one eyebrow raised.

She blushed and wondered if he noticed.

"I… I heard you groan… but it's not like I care or anything" she said haughtily.

She paused to wait for a reaction but none came. Thoughts suddenly struck her like lightning.

"**_When a guy is quiet, he's listening to you"_**

"Aren't you going to say something?" she said with much annoyance.

"**_When a guy stares at you, he thinks you're the most beautiful thing in the world"_**

She started to get a tad bit uncomfortable considering their position and situation.

She blushed and mumbled. "Stop staring at me"

"You've been avoiding me… haven't you?"

She said nothing and he took it as a sign to continue.

"Since that night, you didn't want to look, talk or even breathe the same air as I do!"

"Stop exaggerating…" she muttered as she played with the fabric of his pajamas.

He sighed and Miyu looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

He was staring at her again.

"…I'm fine"

"**_When a guy says I'm fine after a few minutes, he means it"_**

She bit her lower lip as he looked at her.

"**_When a guy looks at you with eyes full of questions, he expects you to leave him soon"_**

"Kanata… about that night…"

"I missed you, did you know that?"

She blushed and hesitantly met his gaze.

"**_When a guy says 'I miss you' he misses you more than you could have ever missed him or anything else"_**

She moved as if she was going to stand up, pointedly receiving a sharp glare from Kanata. She blushed and looked at him hesitantly.

"I just wanted to lay beside you… not on you" she said quietly.

He closed his eyes and look away. "Do what you want"

She rolled her eyes and positioned herself on his right side. She distanced herself from him and she let out an inaudible sigh. She peeked at him through her lashes and saw how he changed his position so he was staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know why… But it seems that I can't live without you anymore"

She blushed and smiled at him softly.

"**_When a guy says he can't live without you, he's with you until you're done"_**

"Anou… Kanata…"

He glanced at her before hurriedly looking back up at the ceiling. "What now?"

She closed the distance between them and rested her head on his chest.

"**_When you're laying your head on a guy's chest he has the world"_**

His features softened as his left arm covered both of them with his blanket, while his right arm held close the sleepy blonde beside him.

Miyu snuggled into his warmth and sighed with contentment.

"Miyu?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams"

Emerald met Amber.

She smiled. "You too"

_I do not love you as if you were the salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul. _

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

* * *

Gurla: _gushes_

Evil Gurla: Aww! I hate to admit it but that was cute!

Gurla: Hihi! R&R!

Evil Gurla: It would be nice though if you make a story where they _actually _end up together!

Gurla: _cough _The poem yet again isn't ours, is owned by Pablo Neruda. The Sonnet 17.


End file.
